


𝘿𝙤 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬? {Nᴏᴍɪɴ}

by EternityAteez



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Do I wanna know by arctic monkeys, Fast Development, Fluff, Found Soulmate, M/M, Making Out, Poetic, Rough Kissing, Soft Na Jaemin, Strangers to Lovers, angsty jeno, jeno has a bad past, jeno has a nicotine addiction, they go on a bike ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityAteez/pseuds/EternityAteez
Summary: In which an Angsty Jeno is addicted to both Nicotine and Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	𝘿𝙤 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬? {Nᴏᴍɪɴ}

Jeno didn't have many reasons to live.

An alcoholic mother, Dead father, and an artificial, metropolitan city from where he couldn't see any scope of escaping doesn't really seem promising to his mental health which was almost as fucked up as his shitty upbringing.

There was only one constant in Jeno's suffocating life, His nicotine addiction.  
He was fond of Tobacco and whatever the fuck it was that made cigarettes that fucking addictive.

Jeno was aware of the fact that if he tried, he was capable of getting rid of his addiction to the toxin but then how'd he numb those recurring headaches? How'd he shush those dull voices at the back of his head?   
Without these cigarettes, Jeno would have to face reality and he wasn't ready for such a harsh slap in the face.

With these repetitive thoughts pooling in his tainted mind, His fingers slipped inside the front pocket of his Jeans,  
Pulling out a black lighter that he's used countless times before slipping the toxic cigarette between his parted lips and pushing the ignition button, lighting the cigarette.

Jeno inhaled the toxic smoke as his pretty eyes fluttered close before exhaling the smoke into the fresh air,  
Slowly destroying both the purity of the air and his own life.

Inhale, Exhale, Repeat.

Jeno tugged on his leather jacket as he felt the bitter December winds nip at his skin, Jeno hated the season of Winter but neither did he like summer. if he thought about it, he didn't particularly enjoy spring, monsoon, or autumn either.

Perhaps, This thought process of his stemmed from the fact that his life was exactly the same throughout the entire year, It wasn't the seasons he despised but rather the tragic flow of his life.

Living was rather exhausting.

Inhale, exhale, Repeat.

Jeno's slender fingers tapped against the metal of his Motorbike as he leaned against the vehicle, His eyes raking over the almost empty old park, not taking notice of anything, in particular, He just wasn't an observant person.

The expensive motorcycle which didn't blend in with the scenery of the empty garden reminded Jeno of his melancholic life, The motorcycle was a symbol of how unordinary his upbringing was.

The countless nights which he had spent in a repugnant boxing ring in the darkest streets of Seoul, smashing faces and breaking teeth for money, without remorse or empathy.  
Jeno abruptly took the cigarette from in between his lips before throwing it to the ground and stepping on the now useless stick with his black shoes but he couldn't help but crave more, Was it the nicotine he craved or the delusion, he didn't know.

He chose another cigarette and placed it in between his parted lips but the lighter has other plans, The black lighter proved to be a traitor, breaking Jeno's trust by not lighting his cigarette.

Jeno rolled his eyes at his luck before partially turning to the new presence beside him, Tapping the boy's shoulder before he voiced out the favor, His deep voice dripping with feigned courtesy.

❝Do you have a lighter?❞  
Jeno asked, not sparing the boy a single glance.

❝Would a lollipop work for you?❞  
The boy mused, catching Jeno's attention.

❝What the fuc-❞  
Jeno's deep voice halted as his eyes fell upon the angelic boy in front of his eyes.

People should be asked to pay to rake their eyes upon such a heavenly person, The glimmering sunlight fanned the boy's divine face making him appear even more arresting

The teenager had flawless subtly tanned skin which was complemented by his stunning fluffy sliver locks which were straightened to perfection and feline dark eyes that held a whirlwind of undiscovered emotions,  
An angular nose and a Jawline carved by sharp diamonds but Jeno's eyes were gravitated towards the lollipop in between the slightly parted Pink tinted lips the younger possessed which seemed to be ghosted by a mesmerizing smile.

Jeno allowed his shameless eyes to move lower and rake over the boy's slender body which was adorned by a minimalist white hoodie and ripped blue Jeans which hugged the boy's thin waist and thighs sinfully, Jeno's eyes made their way back to the Boy's soulful ones and admired the few piercings and earrings which were dangling from the amused boy's ears.

❝Do you want the lollipop or not, Blondie?❞  
The boy's unique voice tickled Jeno's ears as his eyes flickered towards the strawberry lollipop extended towards him.

❝I asked for a Lighter.❞  
Jeno clarified, feeling perplexed by the beauty's behavior.

❝-But the only thing I have to offer is a lollipop and a smile, take it or leave it. ❞  
He urged Jeno to accept the Candy he was offering.

Jeno's scrutinizing gaze was fixated upon the lollipop in between the beauty's tempting parted lips and he couldn't stop his hand from slowly reaching for the lollipop, his fingers lightly grazing the other's soft lips before taking the wet lollipop out of The boy's mouth and placing it sensually in between his red lips, relishing the sweet strawberry flavor.

The silver boy was stunned as his eyes widened in surprise, A rosy blush spilled over the canvas of his flawless skin as he lowered his gaze out of embarrassment, The blonde was truly puzzling and the beauty didn't know anybody with similar tactics.

Jeno abruptly grasped the bracelet adorned the wrist of the silver boy to prevent the flustered younger from running away from the situation Jeno had contrived, The Blonde wasn't ready to let the fleeting moment of refreshing intrigue slip through his dainty fingers just yet.

❝What's your name, Bunny? ❞  
Jeno asked, his husky voice along with the unexpected nickname deepened the blush across the pretty boy's cheeks.

❝Curiosity kills, blondie.❞  
Jaemin had surprised both himself and Jeno by the empty threat.

❝-And so do cigarettes.❞  
Jaemin added, eyes gravitating towards the unlit cigarette in between Jeno's slender fingers.

❝'Catching onto my lack of enthusiasm towards life, are you?❞  
Jeno mused, offering the pretty boy a playful wink.

❝Jaemin, Na Jaemin.❞  
The silver-haired boy whispered, A kind smile tugging at his pink lips.

❝Lee Jeno.❞ The taller boy paused before leaning dangerously close to the other boy, warm breath fanning the side of Jaemin's beautiful face,  
❝Don't wear it out.❞

Jaemin hastily gulped as he felt the warmth of Jeno's ticklish breaths retreat as the said boy pulled away,  
An attractive smirk ghosted the latter's face as he noticed the light blush on jaemin's tanned skin.

❝You're..um, something.❞  
Jaemin mumbled, inwardly cursing at himself for stumbling over his words.

❝People often fail to find the accurate combination of words to define me.❞  
Jeno stated, eyes washing over jaemin's confused figure like dangerous waves.

❝People don't need definitions. Or limits, Fuck that shit.❞  
Jaemin said, eyes bold and challenging, staring straight into Jeno's soul.

The tall blonde felt an unfamiliar emotion stroking the blank canvas of his heart but before he could decipher the meaning of the foreign shade,  
His lips moved involuntarily to speak on behalf of his cowardly heart.

❝You're new, bunny?❞

❝Yeah, I'm from Busan.❞  
Jaemin's mind momentarily drifted to his hometown which he left behind but he forced himself out of the montage.

No Regrets, Jaemin had promised.

❝How about I show you around?❞  
Jeno proposed, his mind a whirlwind of emotions, abrupt confusion at his own behavior tainted his heart.

❝Wouldn't it be too bothersome?❞  
Jaemin failed to hide the surprise in his tone but managed to mask the conflict.

❝I wouldn't have offered if it was.❞  
Jeno mumbled, impatient fingers drumming against the surface of his expensive motorcycle.

Jaemin's mind was a warzone,  
The rational side of his brain was begging him to politely turn down the proposition but the irrational, wild half of his mind deemed the offer to be too tempting to turn down.

_The blonde boy was too fucking hot._

Jaemin could picture the sinfully handsome boy on a flaming throne studded with rows of sapphire and ruby placed within the heart of Hell.  
His blonde hair seemed to be dipped in a lake of heavenly honey, his skin resembled the pale moonlight, and His features etched by a mystical ink,  
Jeno's face was too beautiful to be merely human.  
-but his eyes were completely hollow.  
Irises as dark and empty as a moonless night, no twinkle of stars and no trace of life, distant and tired.

❝Don't bore me.❞  
Jaemin whispered as a sign of confirmation, allowing Jeno to take him wherever the wind blows.

❝Wouldn't dare to.❞  
Jeno spoke, swinging one of his legs over his precious motorcycle, settling on the familiar leather seat.

Jeno's finger hastily pressed the ignition button, breathing life into the inanimate vehicle, the proud roar vibrated throughout the peaceful garden and Jaemin momentarily couldn't tear his eyes away from the devilishly alluring sight.  
Jaemin's inexperienced legs stumbled while replicating Jeno's movements and managing to settle on the cold leather seat, dainty fingers wrapping around the metal bar to support himself.

As the subtle wind fanned Jeno's face, His teeth gritted in anticipation and his jaw tightened as he craned his neck to allow his eyes to rake over the pretty boy on his bike, lingering a moment too long on those delicate hands which grasped the metal bar of his bike seeking stability which it wouldn't be able to provide.

Jeno skillfully shifted his bike down into 1st gear and levered the clutch out while simultaneously pulling back on the throttle allowing the motorcycle to speed into the endless evening, racing the retreating sun.

Jaemin's heart thundered inside his ribcage as his eyes widened at the unrestrained speed of the vehicle,  
Fleeting fear poured into his mind as he frantically let go of the meager metal bar and wrapped his arms around Jeno's slender waist.

An unfamiliar flower blossomed deep within Jeno's chest as jaemin's arms secured themselves around his waist.  
Jeno wanted to record jaemin's squeals of delight and fear and play them into sleepless nights.

The thrill of the speed and the rush of unpredictability surged through jaemin's veins as his hazel eyes fluttered close, He felt like he was floating, Soaring into the night like a bird who's just been set free.

This false sense of freedom was addictive, _too fucking addictive._

 _❝_ I feel so fucking alive.❞  
Jaemin yelled into the evening, pretty giggles escaping his parted lips.

A subtle smile ghosted Jeno's lips as a deep chuckle rumbled throughout his chest, Jeno's dark eyes widened as he felt a forgotten emotion resurface, piercing through years of darkness and trauma replicating a single ray of sunlight after a treacherous storm.

❝Don't get addicted, the exhilaration is evanescent, disappears before it reaches your lungs.❞  
Jeno's voice tickled the shell of jaemin's ears as the latter screamed into the pastel evening.

❝I don't fucking care.❞  
Jaemin yelled, his arms wrapping Jeno's built, muscled shoulders and the latter couldn't help the roaring laughter which escaped his lips.

❝Fucking Hell.❞  
Jeno growled in utter delight as electricity coursed through his veins. He hastily pressed harder on the acceleration pedal and shifted the gear.

The bike was faster than blinding light, Faster than the rising moon, faster than Jeno's fears and issues which wouldn't be able to caress his mind if he was always high, far away amongst the clouds and stars.

The skyscrapers in the heart of Seoul seemed taller than the mountains on the outskirts of Busan, They consisted of Glass and steal, of aspiring souls and broken hearts.

Behind the smoke and glamour, Is the fear, insecurity, cowardice, and envy which cannot be sated by branded clothes or expensive delicacies.  
There is no expiry date on _hope_ and no price tag on _courage._

Seoul isn't a mere commercial city, It is a melting pot of hope and dreams.  
-And in this metropolitan of corrupted hearts and shattered souls,   
Love is a concept too complex, too foreign.

The rubber tires screeched as the motorcycle came to an abrupt halt, The wild roaring of the vehicle paced and the surge of adrenaline gradually disappeared from the heaving chests of the two confused souls.

❝Is this a fever dream?❞  
Jaemin asked, dazed and delighted.

❝No! it's real, it's real, it's real.❞  
Jeno chanted, his rough hands engulfed jaemin's dainty ones as he dragged him towards the secluded banks of the   
Han river, which glistened under the pale moonlight.

The dark night was awoken by giggles and laughter of the two young men as they laid upon the lush green grass,  
Their lips moved involuntarily, spilling secrets they didn't know they kept,  
Voicing out thoughts they didn't know they had. _It was beautiful._

❝Oh my god, I can spend a lifetime talking to you.❞  
Jaemin whispered, eyes not wavering from the stars, trying to create constellations of his own.

❝I wish I could count the stars with you, till my fingertips burn and irises melt.❞  
Jeno whispered, staring at the pretty boy as if he was the one who had hung the stars in the night sky.

Jaemin's comforting gaze fell upon Jeno's knuckles which were bruised and shaded an angry red, his dainty fingers traced his injured knuckles,  
A soft sigh escaping his pink lips.

❝ _Do I wanna know?_ ❞  
Jaemin whispered but Jeno shielded his eyes by looking away.  
❝ _If this feeling flows both ways.._?❞  
Jeno mused, his deep voice dripped with fragrant nectar.

❝S _ad to see you go, Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay._ ❞  
Jaemin's voice was mesmerizing and Jeno couldn't help but wrap his muscled arm around jaemin's enviable waist pulling him closer to his chest.

❝ _Baby, we both know, That the nights were mainly made for sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day~_ ❞  
Jeno's grip tightened around jaemin's waist as he jerked him closer, resulting in Jaemin falling on top of Jeno's chiseled chest.

❝ _Crawlin' back to you_  
 _Ever thought of callin' when_  
 _You've had a few? 'Cause I always do._ ❞  
Jaemin's voice was a husky whisper as he traced the intricate tattoo engraved on Jeno's neck.

❝ _Maybe I'm too busy bein' yours_  
 _To fall for somebody new_.❞  
Jeno grasped jaemin's wandering hand and guided it across the expanse of his sculpted chest, jaemin's dainty fingers tracing the outline of Jeno's defined abs.  
Jeno's darkened eyes gravitated towards jaemin's tempting lips, as his free rough hand clasped behind jaemin's nape, pulling him closer.

❝ _Now, I've thought it through_  
 _Crawlin' back to y-_ ❞  
Jaemin's sweet voice was cut off by rough lips engulfing his own awaiting soft ones.

Jaemin's eyes fluttered close as his lips moved with Jeno's in a synchronized rhythm which their bodies seem to have memorized in their essence, despite this being the first time they've kissed each other.

Jeno craned jaemin's neck and deepened the fervent kiss, his tongue forcing its way into jaemin's mouth as the said pretty boy moaned in pleasure.

_Fuck, Jaemin sounds so pretty._

Jeno's eager lips grew rougher as he dominated the kiss, swallowing jaemin's moans and embedding them into his mind, memorizing the shape of his lips and his unparalleled taste, _J_ _eno could do this forevermore._

Jeno's sharp teeth sunk into jaemin's bottom lip as the older turned them around, Jaemin now trapped under Jeno's intimidating hovering figure.  
Jaemin whimpered as the metallic taste of blood spilled over his tongue but the pleasure was too much, he craved for more, _he craved for Jeno._

 _J_ eno's lips pulled away from jaemin's and attached themselves onto his neck,  
Sucking and biting like a greedy wolf and Vampire morphed into one.  
Wanting to mark each and every inch of Jaemin with his essence, so their scents mingled and their heartbeat synchronized.

In Jeno's twisted mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he and Jaemin were soulmates, if they were meant to be.  
If it was fate that brought both of them to Seoul, to that secluded garden that nobody visits, fate that schemed for them to be laying under _Hangang bridge_ attempting to make this moment last an entire lifetime.

The lush green grass swayed to the melodious sounds of pleasure which escaped jaemin's parted, bruised lips as Jeno worked magic on jaemin's body,  
Rough hands exploring the expanse of jaemin's honey glazed body. _  
_

Jeno couldn't function, it was as if he'd perish the moment his fingertips couldn't rake over the canvas of jaemin's bewitching body,  
He was fond of Jaemin and whatever the fuck it was that made Jaemin that fucking addictive.

Jeno agonizingly pulled away from Jaemin whose eyes were hooded and lips bleeding, bruised and neck adorned by constellations of hickeys and bites which Jeno's gaze couldn't tear itself away from.

Jeno jerked Jaemin upwards, his forehead resting on Jaemin's as their minty breaths mingled with each other.  
Hazel eyes boring into dark ones as they communicated in a language foreign to other residents of earth.

❝ _I'm not letting you go._ ❞  
Jeno whispered, voice barely a growl towards the end.

❝Please, _don't._ ❞  
Jaemin whispered, eyes fluttering close.

Jeno leaned towards Jaemin, lips gently grazing over jaemin's closed eyelids. Marveling over the beauty of jaemin's long eyelashes and divine features,  
He resembled a fallen angel who managed to get himself entangled with the devil.

❝ _You're mine._ ❞ Jeno growled, teeth gently nibbling jaemin's ear shell. ❝ _-And I'm yours_.❞ He promised.

❝Are you sure this isn't a fugacious high, which you'd forget tomorrow day?❞ Jaemin questioned.

❝I've never felt this fucking in love with life, So grateful to be _alive, breathing_.❞  
Jeno whispered, hands gently cupping jaemin's pretty face.

❝This is not the fleeting numbness that I extract from countless cigarettes, this a candle of hope.  
Potential love and _A fucking beautiful, beautiful life._ ❞  
Jeno yelled and Jaemin couldn't stop his heart from believing every syllable which escaped Jeno's lips.

❝Let's give us a chance, _Yeah?_ ❞  
Jeno asked, interlacing his fingers with jaemin's and bringing their intertwined hands to his lips planting a gentle kiss.

❝What are you doing to my heart?❞  
Jaemin asked, a traitor tear traveling down his cheeks only to be wiped away by Jeno's calloused fingers.

❝What are _you_ doing to _mine?_ ❞  
Jeno asked inciting a throaty chuckle from Jaemin who just shook his head.

❝ _Do you wanna know?_ ❞  
Jaemin questioned voice heavy with unsaid feeling and Unfelt emotions.

❝ _Do I wanna know?_ Fuck yeah!❞  
Jeno whisper-yelled, making Jaemin throwing his head back due to rumbling laughter.

❝Then, we'll have to find out together. ❞  
Jaemin said, fingers caressing the side of Jeno's handsome face.

❝ _Together._ ❞  
Jeno confirmed.

The stars twinkled rhythmically and the moon shone a little brighter as their lips touched again, the sky smiled down at the two found soulmates as fate applauded itself at yet another beautiful story which wrote itself from ink made up of _The sweetest of golden Honey, The wildest of flowers and The purest of love_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing Nomin, it was sm fun!  
> also, I've left the fate of Jeno's nicotine addiction to your interpretation, you can decide for yourself whether he quits cigarettes or not,,  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
